This application is related to lighting devices, and particularly to lighting devices that also provide a storage tray.
Hand-held flashlights provide illumination for a wide variety of uses. However, conventional flashlights do not typically include any convenient means for storing small parts, such as screws, nuts, washers, O-rings, clips, brackets, and the like. Further, conventional flashlights are typically not self-supporting in a variety of positions so as to be able to stably direct light in a variety of selected directions as needed. As such, there remains a need for alternative lighting device designs, particularly lighting devices that provide a convenient means of holding small parts while being suitable for use in a variety of situations.